


Heart of Steal

by fortaelleren



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Abstergo Industries, Abstergo is still shitty, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kapkan is an assassin, M/M, Russian Brotherhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortaelleren/pseuds/fortaelleren
Summary: In 2017, Maxim is called to Germany to rescue Timur Glazkov from Abstergo’s claws, not knowing that his future had been written 100 years ago.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Kudos: 26





	1. Abstergo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover of Rainbow Six Siege and Assassin’s Creed.  
> Maxim is 28 years old, Timur is 20 years old, other operator ages are according which means that in this story, Timur isn’t yet a member of Rainbow.  
> Please note, that I am no history expert.
> 
> (to all not familiar with Rainbow Six: Rainbow is a team consisting of special operators of anti terror units around the globe. Much more isn’t needed to understand, I hope)
> 
> Thanks to my beta readers! Much love!
> 
> Enjoy

Present Day, July 4th 2017

You would think that as a part of an elite team made of specialized operators from around the globe, you would have been to at least as many countries as nationalities represented within the team. Yet, Maxim had to discover that his affiliation with the Brotherhood had confined him to Russia’s borders more often than not. Since his training as a novice had ended nearly two years ago, his job with Rainbow Six had taken the majority of his life but still, he hadn’t seen many states so far. Therefore, he was even more amazed to discover the German city of Lübeck right at the river Trave which lead to the Baltic Sea. Maxim had never seen a more beautiful port city with all the green trees, old but well preserved half-timbered houses and the clear air, now heavy due to the hot temperatures. Everything about this place was charming and so very unfitting for a scruffy man like him who was used to hard, cold winters and mostly mild summers. Maxim came to think if he was even suited for such sophistication. He rather felt out of place as he walked along the Trave towards his destination, a small building belonging to the police forces of the city. Though, his trip to Germany wasn’t of military origin as one would suspect considering that he was in fact a soldier, sometimes with more muscles than brains but that was a entire different story.

Maxim reached the rather modern building at the end of the street in no time and he had to leave the peaceful city behind him as he entered it. The reality dawning as he made his way to the second floor to meet the master assassin and leader of the German Brotherhood, Monica Weiß. Of course, Maxim wasn’t in Lübeck to spend a few days of vacation, relaxing at the beach and enjoying the warmth of the sun. It would never be that easy.

The building was mostly empty besides a few people passing him as he stepped through several doors before reaching the briefing room that Weiß had told him to find. They had only talked once, before Maxim had taken the next best flight to Germany. Apparently, his presence here was crucial to the worldwide Brotherhood. Otherwise, his and Weiß’ orders wouldn’t be coming directly from the grand master in Dubai.

The room was filled with three people, a woman and two men, surrounding a table in the middle. The blonde woman was the first to notice the intruder. She turned around in quick motion, giving Maxim almost no time to react. Still, he heard the silent hissing of a blade as it left it’s protector. Naturally, Maxim lifted his left arm, carting away the attacker in a swift motion with his own blade. The woman didn’t attack twice.

“Maxim Basuda.”, she greeted with grin, the blade returning underneath her sweater. “You’re finally here.”

Maxim let out a breath, taking in the full appearance of her. Lean and proud she towered across from him, not taller but more intimidating.

“Master.”, Maxim bowed his head a little. He was used to the feeling of inferiority throughout his whole assassin career. The Russian Brotherhood had always been overly careful with ranks and obeisance.

“Oh please.”, she laughed. “It’s just Monika to you, brother.” she held out a delicate hand. Maxim accepted it with a grateful nod. He felt nearly equal to another assassins for the first time.

“Spasibo.”

“I am glad you’re here. Important information about our mission had just arrived.” Without a second glance she went back to the table next to the men, her previous attack remaining uncommented. Maxim followed her.

“These are Elias and Dominic, you’ll get to know them later.”, Monika pointed at the two men. Both gave Maxim a quick nod before their focus returned to data on the table. “How much do you know about this mission?”

“Nothing besides my place of operation.”

“Typical.”, Monika sighed. “Raya never tells anyone anything it seems.” The man next to her, Elias, chuckled lowly. “Nevertheless, I guess I will brief you.” Monika took a tablet from the table, typing in some numbers before handing it over to Maxim. The screen displayed the handsome face of a young man and a whole novel of information, Maxim scanned the passages.

“This is Timur Glazkov, a Russian sniper and part of Speznas. He was kidnapped by Abstergo two months ago after they discovered his blood relation to the late Alexej Kalinin, an assassin active during the first world war and following revolutions in Russia.” Monika explained with a plain voice, she gave Maxim another paper filled with names and lines, a family tree. “We don’t have much intel about him but his family consisted of numerous assassins throughout the centuries. Last known member of Kalinin’s bloodline besides him had been his father who was abducted and killed by the Templars 13 years ago because he had dug too far into their business. Abstergo was lucky that Glazkov’s father had a son.” Maxim read through the many paragraphs telling about Timur’s life.

“He is no assassin.”, Maxim concluded.

“No, Glazkov refused the recruitment by your Brotherhood.”

“Why the worry then?”

“Whatever the reasons are that he refused the offer, Glazkov is of great value for both, the Brotherhood and the Templars. Also, it appears that Rainbow intends to recruit him for our team. Abstergo seems to be searching for another piece of Eden.”

“Again? Didn’t they fail like a hundred times before?”, Maxim huffed a laughter.

“Don’t let their failure fool you. It would be naive to underestimate them.”, Monika scolded him, he could see a smile on Dominic’s face out of the corner of his eyes.

“Sorry.”, he bowed his head guiltily.

“However, we cannot give Abstergo the chance to even come close to such a powerful item. Moreover, do we have information that Glazkov is suffering heavy traumatic symptoms caused by the bleeding effect of the Animus. They’re pushing him beyond the limits which could lead to his death. It will be your mission to infiltrate the Abstergo facility here in Lübeck and retrieve Glazkov from his prison.”

‘Me?’, was the first thought that came to Maxim’s mind as his brain processed the waves of data. Of all people, the grand master could’ve chosen, she had chosen him. Him, an assassin barely past the rank of a novice with a slight temper and a tendency to overreact, should now save a damsel in distress who wasn’t even part of either team Rainbow nor a Brotherhood of any country.

“Why me?”, Maxim asked bluntly since he couldn’t find an answer himself.

“Because of your genes.”, Elias said, voice gravely warm. Maxim frowned. Sure, his family has a history with the Brotherhood, both his parents as well as his brothers were all assassins but- “You are a direct successor of the master assassin Michail Orelov, brother of Nikolai Orelov. Michail was close with Alexej and therefore involved with his protection of a piece of Eden.”

For a moment, it was more astonishing that the German’s knew more about his family than he did, otherwise he had never really cared about things like bloodlines.

“Ah.”, he simply said.

“It will make your infiltration more uncomplicated, also we hope that you would gain Glazkov’s trust easier as one of his countrymen.”

“I see.”

“It’s a lot to take in, I know.”, Monika patted Maxim’s shoulder in a friendly gesture. “But Raya has specifically requested you not only because of you’re advantageous genes. You’re a promising assassin, Maxim and the Brotherhood needs your help. If the Templars find a piece of Eden, the end of a free civilization will come upon us.”

“I know, it’s just-“, Maxim took a deep breath. “I wasn’t really prepared.”

“You will never be fully prepared, that’s why we have to learn to improvise.”, Monika smiled warmly. “I leave you to Dominic to discuss your cover and persona for the mission. See you tomorrow.”

“Do svidaniya.”, Maxim nodded as Monika left the room together with Elias.

“So,” Dominic clapped his hands. “Your first big thing?” He had a mischievous glimmer in his eyes as he looked Maxim up and down.

“Mhh.”, Maxim hummed.

“Well, well, don’t be scared.”

“I am not scared just... worried.”

“You won’t be completely alone there. Abstergo might believe they’re superior but we have our spies everywhere. And lucky for you, you have the best on your side here.” Dominic grinned as he tapped on the tablet before handing it to Maxim who examined the schemata of the Abstergo facility, blueprints about every floor, room and other places. “My fiancée works as a technical employee for them, sending us data about everything.”

“Your fiancée is alone in there? What if something happens to her?”

“Him.”, Dominic corrected, raising a brow as he waited for Maxim’s reaction.

“Oh, him, yes.”

“Do you have a problem with that?” Maxim could hear in Dominic’s voice the underlying challenge. To him, Dominic seemed like the person who would pick a fight for his loved ones over a simple insult.

“No, not me at least.” Maxim didn’t have to mention that his home country thought otherwise about homosexuality and that they still were far away from acceptance. Though, Germany had only decided a few days ago to allow marriage for same-gendered couples. It seemed, Dominic hadn’t wasted any more time to engage.

“Then we’re fine.” The German visibly relaxed as he began to tell him about his cover for this mission. “your motto, with every truth comes a lie. You will be telling Abstergo about your direct ancestry to Michail and the Orelov family, they will test your DNA and discover you said the truth. Then, they’ll ask you about your motivation to join their project and here comes the lie. Say you turned your back to the Brotherhood since your views differed too much, you’re not compliant with them but thought that your blood lineage shouldn’t go to waste. Maybe talk a little about how interesting it would be to find out about your ancestors and mention somewhere the piece of Eden, just slightly as an unimportant fact. Templars are stupid, they will catch the bait.” Maxim really wished he could have taken notes. Dominic was a really fast narrator.

“How do I get to Glazkov? I am certain they want me in the Animus most of the day.”

“Give them what they want for a while. They will keep you under surveillance anyway, act unsuspicious and you’ll find a way. Marius will also help you.”

“Marius is your fiancée?”

“Yup, a really sweet and skinny guy, lots of freckles on his cheekbones. You will recognize his messy brown hair easily.” Dominic smiled at the thought of his boyfriend. Maxim couldn’t help but smile too. He himself had never been really in love, maybe back in middle school but no one would count this as true love, it didn’t last anyway. After school his life had been simply to busy, between military training and the Brotherhood he hadn’t found much time to even focus on himself, let alone on possible partners. Maybe now, as a part of Rainbow and an official assassin, he would have a little more social freedom (like Dominic seemed to have)

“You aren’t an assassin?”, Maxim asked as the thought crossed his mind.

“Nope, Marius is but I am just a talented soldier.”, Dominic continued to grin. “Come one, Russian. I’ll show you your quarters and get you some food. There is a really good fish restaurant at the beach. Enjoy your last day of personal freedom.” Somehow, Maxim wasn’t convinced that Dominic meant it entirely as a joke. Stories about Abstergo kidnapping and imprisoning people with valuable gene spread like a forest fire among the Brotherhoods. Timur Glazkov being the best example.

***

The morning came earlier than expected and Maxim didn’t really feel like leaving his bed. The night had been restless, too many thoughts had flooded his mind as he had replayed the conversation with the Germans in his head. He had to pay attention to a lot of details, some so minor that a regular person wouldn’t even consider them. But he was a professional or at least that’s what the Brotherhood expected from him. So, Maxim had deliberated how to take his next steps once he would be inside the Abstergo facility. Monika had send a Mail to the foundation two days ago in Maxim’s name who hadn’t even known the nature of his mission at that time. Abstergo had been fast to answer, showing them just how desperate they were to find whatever they were looking for.

Maxim groaned and rubbed his hands across his face before he finally stood up to get ready for the day.

Dressed in his traditional assassin clothes, he met Monika and the rest in the same room as yesterday. The blonde woman was also wearing a white ornat with her belt displaying her master rank. On the opposite, Maxim’s gear was in grey and black, only his wine red belt gave it a touch of color. At least no one would confuse him with a German assassin, not that he would mind either.

“Good morning, Maxim.”, Monika greeted him with a friendly smile. “Ready?”

“Morning.”, he answered. “I guess.”

“Before you’re going to Abstergo, there is somebody else who would like to have a chat with you.” Monika took a step aside, revealing a laptop on the table. He could see the slightly pixelated face of a tanned woman who wore the same styled ornat, hers decorated with patterns and the symbol of the Brotherhood right at the tip of her hood. The grand master.

“Maxim.”, she said, a voice warm and cold at the same time.

“Grand master.”, he replied, bowing again like he did before with Monika.

“Are you familiar with your task?”

“Yes, Monika had briefed me greatly.”

“I am sure she did.” The grand master smiled. “Then you know how important it is for you to rescue this man.”

“Of course.”

“You were not only chosen because of your ancestry, Maxim. I could have send your brothers as well, even your mother. But I believe, you are a talented assassin and best fitted for this task.”

“Thank you, grand master.”

“Remember nothing is true, everything is permitted.”

“Dlya veroucheniya, Dlya Bratstva.”, Maxim nodded

“Carry out your deed, assassin.” These were her last words before she ended the call. Maxim felt pride swell in his chest, until now he had been called a novice even by those who knew about the end of his training.

Good luck, Maxim.”, Dominic said as Maxim was about to follow Monika out of the room. “Don’t endanger my fiancée!” It wasn’t meant as a threat but Maxim knew damn well that Dominic would behead him if something would happen to Marius.

The Abstergo facility was located outside of Lübeck, much to Maxim’s relief. On the short drive with the taxi, he had had time to gaze at the beautiful landscape before he wouldn’t be seeing much more than grey walls for a while. He had no idea how long it would take for him to gather enough intel about an possible escape plus how to take this Timur Glazkov with him. He didn’t even know how he would get to him without appearing suspicious. Right now, he clung to the impression that Abstergo had been dumb enough to fail a few times in the last few years. He still had hopes.

At the entry, he was greeted by a handful of security men and a woman in white, looking like a renowned doctor. Maybe she was one.

“Ah, welcome! You must be Mister Basuda.”, her smile was bright it felt fake.

“Correct, that’s me.”

“I am glad you could make it this fast. As you will see, Abstergo is working with maximum efficiency.”

“Sure, Miss Frei.”

“Oh, please call me Laura, I am the leading director of our Animus project here in Germany. I’ll show you around a bit and ask some questions, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, Laura.”

“Well then, come one. We have no time to waste.”

If you were to imagine the typical, ideal building of a medical company, you would be seeing the exact same corridors, walls and glass fronts as Maxim did right now, Though, Abstergo was only a medical company to the outside, it sported similar variations of white indoors with too-bright lights that buzzed in an endless rhythm. Maxim wasn’t looking forward so much to the time he would spend in a cell-like room, only hearing those noises and his own heartbeat. This building made him shiver.

“This right there is our canteen, next to it is the activity room. Those who are part of the Animus-project like you stay here. You will be assigned to a room but most of the day you will spend your time within the Animus or with your colleagues together in the community area.” Laura explained as she walked past the windows through which Maxim could see a handful of people dressed in plain grey clothes. ‘Like prisoners’, he thought. He was still wearing his ornat and the people behind the glass gave him strange looks. Surely, they had never seen an assassin in real life, only through the memories of their ancestors.

“Once we have reached you quarters, you’ll be given some more comfortable clothes though we allow you to keep yours inside your room. Unless you carry any weapons?”, Laura turned her head while never stopping her pace trough the plain hallways.

“I left them with the Brotherhood.”, Maxim answered swiftly.

“A good decision.” Laura stopped in front of a door numbered with 220. “Here we are, Mister Basuda.” She held a card over a magnetic field and the door opened with a hiss. Maxim stepped into the small quarters which only provided a bed, a wardrobe and a table with two chairs. “Take a seat, please.” Laura gestured for the chairs and took the one across Maxim. “Now, Mister Basuda. I have read your Email thoroughly. You said you left the Russian Brotherhood?”

“I did.”

“Why?”

“I discovered during my training that my beliefs contradicted with those of the Brotherhood. My world views simply made it impossible for me to follow their creed.” Maxim had spend the last night thinking about these exact words and how to say them and be taken as honest.

“I see. Well, I understand you. The Brotherhood takes the way of violence since it’s founding back in Ancient Egypt. I assume you are a more peaceful person then?”

“Partly, I am a soldier but my job is to secure people not to kill them.”

“Why did you decide to join our Animus Project?”

“Despite cutting my affiliation with the Brotherhood, I didn’t want my blood line to waste. Also, seeing my ancestors past would be quiet interesting, right?” Maxim gave her one of his cheeky smiles to be more convincing.

“Indeed, Mister Basuda. And your lineage isn’t just any ancestry. You are directly related to Michail Orelov, brother of the famous Nikolai Orelov. I think you will be of great help to achieve our goal.” Maxim could see her eyes shining with anticipation.

“And what would that be?”

“The discovery of a piece of Eden, Mister Basuda. We are looking for a staff once held by the Tsars of Russia. We believe that Nikolai had been in contact with it an so must have his closest friends within the Brotherhood, Michail and Alexej Kalinin.”

“I agree.”

“Fantastic! Well, change into some better clothes and a guard will bring you to the Animus laboratories.”, Laura clapped into her hands before she left Maxim alone. He let our a strained breath, then he turned towards the wardrobe to follow her orders.

The lab room was a simple big hall filled with a diversity of computers surrounding a machinery in the middle, the Animus. Maxim had only heard stories about it.

“Ah, Mister Basuda. You were quick, yet again.”, Laura was standing next to one of her coworkers, overlooking data on a screen.

“Couldn’t wait to meet my family.”, Maxim grinned with too much teeth.

“Very well.” With a motion of her hand Maxim was guided by the same guards that had brought him here to the Animus. They fastened a belt around his body which connected to the mechanical arm of the Animus. Maxim had no idea how this machine would work but he didn’t get enough time to think about it as a needle pierced through his skin at his neck. A sharp pain ran through his whole set of nerves as he adjusted to the intruder.

“Oww.”, he complained.

“I’m sorry but through this little cord we will gain access to your genetic data.”, Laura said, her eyes never leaving the screen of the computer. “Okay, you have to relax and allow the system to synchronize, Mister Basuda.”

“I’ll try.”

“Alright, let’s see. Year 1917, 6th March.”

The same pain, now far worse, circulated in his body. Maxim gasped in sudden agony while millions of pictures passed his inner eye in mere seconds. Then, they stopped abruptly and he wasn’t in his body anymore. He looked through eyes that weren’t his own at a body that didn’t belong to him. He felt cold, freezing even. Around him were empty streets, houses, dirt and the remaining of snow. Maxim dared to move his arms, this body followed his orders yet again it didn’t because his thoughts weren’t fully his like two souls in one mind. How strange and unsettling. Maxim took in his surroundings as he walked across the stony street, only the faint shuffling of clothes was audible. A heavy gear clung on his shoulders, a white and red ornat as he figured out. Maxim lifted his left arm, there it was the brown bracer with the hidden blade. This body, this mind, all of this wasn’t his anymore because he wasn’t Maxim anymore. He was Michail Orelov.

“Welcome to the beginning of February Revolution in Russia.”, he heard the whisper of familiar voice, of Laura who spoke to him in reality. “Your synchronizing was successful.”

Maxim didn’t really listen to her. He walked through this town somewhere in old Russia, fascinated to see, hear and smell the place. Michail was on his way to the Brotherhood fortress, a letter had reached him to seek out his brothers for duty.

Michail followed the narrow path between the buildings and reached his destination minutes later. Maxim could smell burned wood and musty stone. The cool breeze on his face made his cheeks burn but Michail didn’t seem to be bothered by it. He continued his way into the fortress. Beyond the walls, he met several assassins, all of them greeted him in a respectful manner. Michail did nothing more than consider them with a nod, he was determined to reach the meeting room at the end of the hall. Maxim could feel the restlessness that resulted from his excitement. Whatever it was, he had to do, he was clearly looking forward to it.

Opening the heavy wooden door required both of Michail’s arms and a decent amount of strength but finally, he was looking at the faces of his brothers within the room.

“Michail, you made it.”, one of them said in Russian. For a moment Maxim wondered if Laura even understood what these men were saying. Then again, Abstergo probably had at least one person who could speak Russian.

“I came as fast as I could, Nikolai.”, Michail gave him a short pat on the shoulder. “Alexej.”, he greeted the second man. “It’s good to see you.” As Maxim was looking through his ancestors eyes at the dark haired man across from him, he felt a strange warmth glowing in his chest, making him shiver all over again. This was Timur Glazkov’s ancestor, yet Maxim couldn’t sort the feelings of Michail since they weren’t his own.

“Mentor has given us the task to eliminate Alexander Protopopow.”, Nikolai explained. “They suspect him to possess an important artifact, far too powerful for Templar hands.”

“Where will we find him?”

“Petrograd.”, Alexej said, handing Michail a piece of paper. It was a letter from Tsar Nicholas to Protopopow, informing him of his arrival on the 7th of March in Petrograd.

“And the Tsar?”

“Mentor feels like we should wait.”, Nikolai answered with a faint shake of his shoulders.

“They’re cowards more than ever.”, Michail complained.

“Michail.”, Alexej warned.

“Don’t tell me I am wrong.” Though his voice was filled with anger, Michail didn’t feel it, at least not towards Alexej who furrowed his brows in an attempt to not look offended. What Michail felt was immediate guilt as he saw the expression on the dark-haired man. ‘Strange’, Maxim thought.

“Stop fighting! We have a task.”, Nikolai’s voice was like a thunder as he spoke to them. “Get ready, Michail. We leave in the evening.”

“Yes, brother.” Michail gave Alexej a last glance as if to say sorry before he turned around, heading for his quarters.

“Alright, get him back here.”, Laura’s voice cut through his memory. Then Maxim felt a pull at the back of his head, like his mind was returning from deep thoughts to reality. He had to blink a few times before his eyes adjusted to the light of the room. His muscles felt strained and weak as if he had been running for a whole day. “You did well, Mister Basuda.” Laura was standing in front of him, observing. “We’ll bring you back to your room. After you’ve rested you may get something to eat at our canteen.” Two guards unhooked him from the Animus, supporting him since his body couldn’t bear it’s own weight. If that were the effects of one session within the Animus, Maxim didn’t want to see what happened with Timur.


	2. Chapter 2

Petrograd, Russia

7th March 1917

“Michail!”, a rough voice woke him from his shallow slumber, a push to his shoulder made him open his eyes. Upon seeing the face of Alexej, he felt his muscles tense, all nerves alerted.

“What’s going on?”, he asked the older man, sleep gnawing at his head.

“You were about to miss our target.”, Alexej informed him with an amused smile which made him look ages younger.

“Shit.” Michail scrambled to his feet in a haste, almost tripping but Alexej caught him before the fall.

“For an assassin, you’re moving surprisingly similar to a clumsy child.”, Alexej chuckled, helping Michail to properly stand on his feet. When risen to his full height, Michail was taller than the ten years older Alexej and Michail never missed an opportunity to remind him of it but now was hardly the time for shenanigans. Beneath their feet, hundreds of people roamed the streets of Petrograd, stealing from bakeries and demanding bread for their families. The strikes have been ongoing for the last days since the war had brought hunger and poverty to the population, even more than before.

Michail shot Alexej a concerned look. The black-haired assassin had lost two brothers and his father to the war, his mother made a widow with hardly any money to survive. And while Alexej could eat and drink as much as he liked, he had to worry about his mother’s survival which wasn’t secured by the Brotherhood as his life was.

“This has to end.”, Alexej whispered when he noticed Michail watching him.

“And yet, you still defend the Mentor’s decision not to kill the Tsar right here today.”

“Michail, look at these people. They’re angry, full of rage. There is chaos everywhere. Killing the the Tsar now without a proper solution for a government wouldn’t bring these people food and wealth. I don’t like to admit it but the Tsar is keeping this country together, just in the wrong way and manipulated by the Templars. That’s why he has to die but not now, not today.” Michail could hear the weariness in Alexej’s voice, too many things troubled him lately and Michail wished he could help him but there was nothing he could do besides following their Mentor’s orders. Therefore, he reached for Alexej’s left hand which was missing a half of his index finger. A few years ago, when Michail had been nothing more but a novice, Alexej had been on a mission deep in the Siberian forests during a hard and cold winter. His gloves had been damaged and his index finger had been exposed to the freezing temperatures too long. After his return, the medics could only cut off the frostbitten half. Michail wondered if Alexej ever regretted having gone on that mission, the older one never lost a word about what had happened exactly.

“I hope all of this will be over soon.”, Alexej said with an honesty that nearly surprised Michail who wasn’t used to the older assassin displaying any kind of weakness.

“We’re making sure of it.” Michail pressed his lips against the Alexej’s gloved hand. Hardly a kiss but he couldn’t dare much more with all these people around.

“Michail, your brother.”, Alexej reminded him with low growl.

As if being summoned, Nikolai appeared on the roof, jumping next to Michail.

“I have spotted the minister. He is waiting at the town’s gates for the Tsar, protected by five guards. If we strike fast, we won’t have the problem of dealing with the Tsar’s guards as well.”, Nikolai informed them proudly.

“Only five?”, Alexej asked.

“Bold of him. He must be expecting an attack, if not from us then at least from angry residents.”, Michail agreed to Alexej’s suspicion.

“I promise, there were only five plus Protopopow.”

“Alright, be careful.”, Alexej nodded, giving them the all clear for their mission. Nikolai could barely contain his excitement as he turned to his brother, eyes glistening with excitement. Michail shook his head, a smile on his lips.

“Come on, brother!”, Nikolai exclaimed, already meters ahead and on his way to the next roof

“He takes too much joy in this.”, Alexej said dryly.

“Can’t believe I am the younger one.”, Michail huffed a laughter, starting to follow his brother. But before he jumped to the next roof, he turned around to give Alexej a heartfelt smile. The older assassin shook his head but mirrored the smile nontheless. They would have time to be close to each other, later.

From his position, high above the ground at Petrograd’s gates, Michail could see the small assembly Nikolai had talked about. Indeed, he counted only five men that protected the minister who was standing tall and proud in the middle of the street below him. Michail searched the surrounding area with his eyes, knowing that his brothers have taken their respective positions in the shadows of the buildings. Michail had been honored with the task to execute the assassination on Protopopow and he anticipated the second he could jump from the roof edge.

When he saw movement in the corner of his eyes, he knew that Nikolai and Alexej have started their ambush on the guards. The day was silent except for the distant clamor coming from striking people and the shuffling of clothes. Second by second, the guards fell to the ground before the minister was completely alone. His time had come. Breathing in deeply, Michail took a step forward into empty air while he bended his hand backwards to release the hidden blade from the protector at his forearm. A silent hiss and seconds later the clean steel was buried deep within Protopopow’s throat. Michail was crouching above his slack body, holding his neck with his other hand. The minister spat blood on his chest as he heaved for air but his eyes soon became wider and then dull and lifeless all over. Michail placed the corpse carefully on the ground, extracted a handkerchief from his belt bag and swept it through the bloody wound.

“The deed is done. Good job, Michail.”, Nikolai said, stopping next to him.

“Excellent.”, Alexej agreed, placing a solid hand on his spin. Michail shivered at the touch though he couldn’t feel the warmth Alexej usually emitted. Michail wanted to embrace the black-haired man in a crushing hug but he knew he couldn’t. Suddenly, there was painful pull, his nerves rioting against the confines of his bodies. He couldn’t move his muscles, they didn’t listen to him. Because this wasn’t his body. Suddenly his vision went black.

Maxim gasped for air when he opened his eyes. His chest felt unbelievable tight and he couldn’t breath properly.

“Mister Basuda, you have to stay calm.”, a dull voice sounded from somewhere. He couldn’t see much besides a blurry chaos. Pain raised through his body first before it settled at the back of his head. He felt his fingers spasm as his nerves twitched uncontrolled. Despite the random movements of his muscles, his body hung slack in it’s fastenings that were attached to the Animus. Maxim shook his head again and again without really controlling it, the pain increasing with every jerk. He tried hard to focus his eyes but his vision never cleared except for the black figures appearing and disappearing. By now his was completely shaking.

“Mister Basuda, can you hear me?”, Laura Frei’s voice reached him but he failed to answer her. “You had a desynchronization from your current memory.”, she explained. “We will bring you to the medical ward for recovery. Please, don’t withstand the guards.” Maxim really wanted to laugh, as if he had any saying in what his body was doing right now. He couldn’t breath and the lack of oxygen made him nauseous. Not long and he would be vomiting all over the place. Luckily, he had no time to puke because consciousness left him after he felt the sting of a needle in his left arm.

The next time, Maxim woke up, he was laying on a hard mattress and tucked in under a large, heavy blanket. He would have laughed at the sorry sight of himself but his head still hurt and he was cold despite the duvet. Although, his body had stopped it’s spasm, Maxim could still feel his fingers twitching from time to time. When he opened his eyes, he was blinded by the room’s brightness but his vision recovered quickly and he could examine his surroundings. He was in a white room which was barely furnished and provided next to his bed only a set of machines to monitor his status. Everything reminded him of a common hospital room but Maxim knew very well that he was still within Abstergo’s facility. Laura’s faint words returned to him as he tried to remember what happened before his blackout. A desynchronization. But how? The replay of Michail Orelov’s memories have gone smoothly, not glitching or temporary connection losses. Not even killing that man from behind had caused any distress. Something else must have forced his mind out of the memory. Hopefully, Laura would tell him.

Thinking of the brown-haired woman, Maxim sat up on his bed. He ripped away the pads that stuck to his chest and were connected through several wires to the heart monitor which began a noisy alarm of beeping at the loss of an heartbeat. Maxim regretted it instantly, the headache growing again at his temples.

The door opened zestfully and a young man entered the room. He wore mint green clothes and his hair was a decent mess. He pushed a few buttons on the machine before it went silent. Maxim took a deep breath in relief.

“Thank you.”, he croaked, throat feeling dry.

“You shouldn’t detach yourself from medical devices.”, the man scolded. He walked around the bed to examine Maxim. This close, Maxim could see the freckles on his face and clear, attentive eyes observing him.

“Marius?”, he asked carefully.

“It appears that you haven’t lost your ability to read through the desynchronization.” Marius shot him a warning look which told Maxim to stop ask obvious questions. Maybe, they weren’t alone in this room and Abstergo had his ears everywhere. “You look like you could use a meal and something to drink. Miss Frei will tend to you once I’ll inform her of your recovery from the psychological shock. Can you try to stand up, please?” Marius held out his hand to support Maxim if needed. But, against his assumption, his head didn’t threw a vertigo and the nauseous feeling stayed away. However, Marius grabbed his elbow and navigated him out of the room.

“I feel like having done military training for a whole week.”, Maxim commented when he felt his legs growing weak with every step.

“Don’t worry, the symptoms will fade soon. You’re not my first patient who had suffered from a desynchronization.” Marius kept a stern look ahead. Maxim had to admit that the German was far better trained in maintaining his charade and acting professional.

The canteen was mostly empty except for a few sparse persons sitting here and there dressed in the same clothes as Maxim. Marius led him to an empty table and went for the kitchen to fetch something to eat for the Russian. Looking around, Maxim was surprised that no one spared more than a short glance for him. As a newcomer, he had expected a certain curiosity coming from other project participants. On the other hand, he was glad no to be the center of attention.

Marius returned with a plate filled with cooked vegetables, rice and bit chicken meat.

“Eat up”, he said, placing the plate in front of Maxim and giving him a set of fork and knife. “The canteen and the community area are the only places were we can talk freely, almost. I can’t come visit you often or else we’ll raise suspicion.”, Marius said as he took a seat across from Maxim. “I’m glad you’re here, Maxim. Dom has informed me of your arrival earlier”

“You still have contact with him? Isn’t that too dangerous?”

“To Abstergo, I am just a nurse and he is just my soldier fiancée.”

“I see. What about Glazkov?”

“He is in a bad condition. The line between reality and memory fading with each new session. He constantly shaking and twitching. If a outsider would see him, they would suspect he has a chronic case of Tourette.”

“Shit.”, Maxim stopped munching down the food for a moment to look at Marius with a deep frown. “I still need time to come up with an escape plan. So far, I haven’t even seen Glazkov in person.”

“They keep him shielded from others. He is the most valuable asset they have right now since their stupid company had killed his fathers years ago.”, Marius huffed a dry laughter which lacked the actual humor. “From time to time, he is in the medical ward for yet another recovery from desynchronization or Animus overuse.”

“Don’t they notice that they’re killing him?”

“They do but Abstergo is driven by success and Timur’s ancestor is known to have protected a piece of Eden.”

“Why don’t they search in Russia then?”

“They have raided Nikolai’s grave multiple times but haven’t found anything.”

“And Alexej’s?”

“No one knows where either Alexej or Michail have been buried and whether they have taken the piece of Eden to their graves. That’s why they’re trying to push Timur forward in his memory replay but his mind refuses it.”

“Are there even good news?”, Maxim sighed as he swallowed down another fork full of dry rice.

“I am afraid not and your current state will also cause a delay on this mission.”

“I am sorry. I have no idea why it happened. Everything went by smoothly.”

“Desynchronization can happen easily, if your mind tries to force an action in your memory replay that didn’t happen. Like you kill an innocent person.”

“I can control the memory?”

“You could but you know what happens if you do.”, Marius shrugged.

“In my memory Alexej touched Michail’s back and I felt a strange feeling of wanting for more.”

“And your mind tried to chase that feeling which could have caused the disconnection.”, Marius concluded.

“But I don’t know what this feeling was. Why would I want it?”

“Did you know that Alexej and Michail were secret lovers?”

“What!”, Maxim exclaimed a little bit too loud. “In Russia at that time? But they...they had children or else Glazkov and me wouldn’t exist!”

“That’s why secret. They had affairs until their deaths. And even though they had their respective families, Alexej and Michail did never let go of each other. That’s what you felt. The unbreakable feeling of true love.”, Marius explained in a neutral tone as if he was talking about the weather.

“I can’t believe that, I-“

“Have you ever been in a serious relationship, Maxim?”

“Uhh, no, I don’t think so.”, Maxim admitted, casting his eyes to the ground.

“It’s a a warm a secure feeling that makes your chest tight, your heart beating faster und head lighter all at the same time. You cannot deny it as well as you can’t decide who you love.”

“I... I guess you’re right.”

“And your mind wanted to give in to the need of being close to the person you love but Michail wasn’t allowed to. That’s why it had caused a collapse. Two minds contradicting.”

“How do you know all of this?” Maxim took a last fork full of chicken when he looked at Marius.

“As a nurse I overhear a lot, also Timur often tells me about the things he had seen within the Animus.”

“So, he is still able to be coherent?” Maxim felt bad for talking like this about the man.

“Timur can still engage in normal full conversations but the passages where he is affected by the bleeding effects are growing longer and more frequent. I must say it was our mistake to have waited so long before deciding to get him out of here. All the more, we have to act quickly now.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“That’s all he needs.”

At night, Maxim laid awake on his bed back in his room. Marius had informed Laura about his status shortly after he had finished his meal. The blonde woman had been eager to continue with the memory replay but both the Abstergo doctor and Marius had advised her to wait for the next day, giving Maxim more time to recover. He was thankful that he wasn’t completely alone here.

Maxim smiled as he remembered Marius’ face. A chaos of freckles and hair and eyes that sparkled with intelligence. He looked exactly like Dominic had described him, that romantic bastard. Maxim wondered how much Timur Glazkov would look alike to the photo he had seen. Maybe he had a different hair cut now or was sporting a beard, it would certainly make him look more like his ancestor Alexej. If Maxim also had the same face as Michail? He had never seen his relative, not even on pictures let alone in the Animus. Would it be strange to meet Timur if he looked like Alexej with all the feelings he had felt through Michail? At the thought of the love Michail contained for Alexej, Maxim’s heart ached. How cruel it must be to hide yourself, to not be able to be close to the person you desire the most.

Maxim hoped he would never have to endure such confinements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter after a long while. Right now, I have a lot on my mind to do and to write, which is why I probably put this story on hold until I got my motivation back. Until then, much love to all the people reading this and encouraging me on Twitter!  
> Want to know who I am and what I am up to? Follow me on Twitter: [Lvckylvx](https://Twitter.com/Lvckylvx)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter: [Lvckylvx](https://Twitter.com/Lvckylvx)


End file.
